


Normalcy

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try and get out of the hunting lifestyle, settle down with someone normal. But the Winchesters shown up and pull you back in.</p><p>A/N: There might be more to this, I'm not sure yet. Just an idea I had floating in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

Bobby Singer had once told you that no hunter got out of the life, not really. Though you’d known plenty who’d tried—Dean and Sam Winchester were just a few examples—but you promised yourself that you would be different. You weren’t going to try and get out, not all the way at least. You just wanted a smidge of normality, of simplicity. If that meant missing out on some hunts, that was fine by you. You still went out on hunts near to you, or when a hunter was facing something too big to handle on their own.  
Dean and Sam had taken your idea well. Since they both had tried to get out on their own, they knew what you were going through and had wanted to help, even if it meant distancing themselves from you so you could get some kind of normalcy. Though you promised Sam he could always call you if he needed to, since Dean still possessed the infamous Mark of Cain.   
So you’d moved to a small town in Michigan, found a job at the local middle school as a teacher’s assist, and met a guy who was painfully….normal.   
Caden was sweet, funny, kind, average. The typical suburban guy. He didn’t have a sordid past, or a secret that made him aggressive. He was just…normal. And though he wasn’t who you would usually go for—bikers and hunters in some random bar—he was exactly what you needed right now, as you tried to back out of the life. And honestly you did enjoy being with him, even if his innocence made you frustrated sometimes. It was difficult to not be able to talk about your life with the person you lived with. And somehow as your relationship went on, you began lying to him. Just small lies at first, but they progressively got bigger. No, you didn’t drink alcohol. Yes, your family was completely normal. When you’d go on a hunt that you couldn’t ignore you would tell him it was a work trip, or a family reunion, or a friend’s wedding. He never put up much of a fuss even when your excuse was half-assed. And you made sure to come home relatively unscathed.  
Currently you’d just finished up a witch hunt in St. Paul Minnesota that had taken less time than you’d thought. You’d driven all night so you could slip in unnoticed and be there when Caden woke up.  
You had just slipped under the covers next to a sleeping Caden, who didn't even stir as you fidgeted and got comfortable. And then your phone rang, causing you to jolt and cover your head with a pillow before answering, not even looking at the caller.  
"Y/N."  
You sat up instantly.   
"Sam?" You whispered, the grave tone of his voice making you more alert than the shrill ring of the phone had. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Dean?"  
You tried to keep your voice down, painfully aware of your sleeping civilian boyfriend next to you.   
"I'm fine, we just finished up a rugaru case and Dean got hit pretty bad. I'm sorry I know you're taking a break but--"  
You cut him off. "No no it's fine. How close are you?"  
"About fifteen minutes out, faster if Dean lets me get the impala over the speed limit."   
"I don't trust you with her!" You heard Dean shout and it filled you with relief to not only hear his voice but that he was still able to joke. "And tell Y/N to put some food on! I'm starving!"  
"Can we stop by? Just so I can patch him up before I kill him?" You laughed quietly.  
"Of course," you threw the covers off yourself and slipped on a sweater. "Just come in, I'll be here."   
Sam thanked you and hung up. You raced downstairs and got your first aid kit out, boiling some water and putting a few sewing needles in to disinfect them. Then you grabbed some left over sandwiches and a bottle of whiskey--that you'd hidden since Caden didn't drink and thought you didn't either--and placed them on the table.  
"Y/N?" You spun to see Caden staring st you, his hair ruffled and rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing? Is that whiskey?" His eyes found the food on the table and he clenched his jaw. "Who were you on the phone with? Who's Sam?"   
"He's a friend, Caden. He's stopping by--"  
"Are you sleeping with him?"  
You refrained from rolling your eyes. "No. I'm not. He's having a bit of car trouble and wanted to know if he could crash here while he gets it figured out. It's late and he sounded exhausted so instead of telling him to get a motel I said he--"  
"You're lying." Caden hissed, and you had to refrain from yelling.  
"You know you're right Caden." You said and he raised his eyebrows. "I am cheating on you. And I answered his call while you were in bed next to me, offered to have him over here and I'm now telling you to see if we could have a threesome! Is that what you want to hear?"  
"I mean I'm all for it." You turned at the sound of Dean's voice and all thoughts of Caden were forgotten. Dean was bleeding from his side, nose, and mouth and you noticed how his left ankle was twisted at an odd angle. He was leaning heavily on Sam, who didn't look much better to be honest, with a black eye and split lip. Without a thought you hurried forward to support Dean and together you and Sam got him into a kitchen chair, where he collapsed with a wince. Sam immediately went to work threading the needles you'd disinfected with dental floss and you ripped off Dean's shirt, revealing a very clear bite wound.  
"Shit Dean. You got his from a rugaru? Getting sloppy Winchester."  
Dean grinned and then groaned as you poured alcohol over the wound. "Sam can you hand me the gauze?"   
Sam nodded and handed you a wad, leaning in close.   
"Sorry, I think we came at a bad time."   
You shook him off. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" You motioned to his face and he shrugged.   
"I'm okay. Nothing a little hunters helper won't fix." He laughed and took a swig of the whiskey before passing the bottle to Dean, who downed a hearty gulp. You covered the bite in gauze and taped it down, before moving to his ankle, which you set and wrapped with an ace bandage. Dean insisted his nose wasn't broken but you'd learned not to take his word for it. He set it himself and pressed a bag of ice to it. It wasn't until he and Sam were sat down with their sandwiches and whiskey that you realized Caden had disappeared.   
"Better go find him." Sam said, noting your worried glance around the room.   
You patted him lightly on the shoulder and made your way around the house. You didn't see him until you got upstairs. He was sitting on the edge of your bed, his head in his hands. Slowly, you sat down next to him and brought your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them.   
"They needed my help." You whispered, not looking at him. "I wouldn't have let them over if it wasn't an emergency. They'll be gone in the morning I promise."   
Caden stayed silent, his breathing heavy. It took a long few moments but eventually he rubbed his hands over his face and picked up his head, looking straight at the wall.   
"Is your friend okay?" He asked quietly and you nodded, shocked.  
"He'll be fine. He's had worse."  
Caden shook his head at that. He let out a small smile and patted your knee.  
"Well then I guess that's all that matters." With that he turned off the bedside light, slid under the covers and didn't say another word. You sighed and made your way downstairs.  
Sam was alone at the table now, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He grinned when you entered.  
"Dean's passed out on the couch. I can drag him to the Impala if you want us to leave."  
You shook your head, sitting next to him and accepting a glass of whiskey. "No sense in kicking you guys out now."  
"Was he mad?" You shook your head. "Does he know...?"   
"No," you answered quietly. "He's not stupid, he knows something is up. But he doesn't know no."   
"Well he had to find out sometime." Sam said. "When were you going to tell him?"  
You shrugged. "I don't know. When I was gone for too long to excuse or I came home too hurt to brush off. Or--"  
"You weren't." Your head snapped up and you hated the knowing look in his eyes. "C'mon Y/N I've been there. It was the same way with Amelia."  
"Yeah well you didn't plan to go back to the life when you were with Amelia." You pointed out.  
Sam nodded. "I also didn't expect her husband to come back from supposedly being dead. At least not in a completely human way."  
The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a while. That's what you liked about Sam. It was never awkward or uncomfortable and you never felt the need to make conversation. Dean was always cracking jokes and it seemed the conversation never stopped with him, but it was always light--unless one of you decided to call the other out on their bullshit. And when he flirted it was always harmless. The two of you had slept together back when you'd first met and while the sex was great and occasionally you'd hook up when you were in the same town on a case, you both agreed it wouldn't go past that. But with Sam you didn't mind the silence, the two of you could just sit and enjoy the company, something you'd never found with Caden.  
"How's Dean doing?" You lowered your voice, even though you could hear Dean's snores echoing from the next room.  
Sam fidgeted and sipped his drink.  
"C'mon Sam I know you didn't come just to get Dean patched up. You could've done that back at the motel, or even in the Impala. Hell you've set my broken femur and sewed up my neck while Dean was going twenty over. And I know you didn't come just to piss my boyfriend off."  
Sam huffed a laugh and nodded, sliding his half empty drink out of reach.   
"He's uh....he's not great Y/N. I mean he's not a demon anymore but I know the mark is still effecting him."  
"Has he killed yet?" You asked hesitantly.   
Sam shook his head. "Not like that...but he took more shots than he needed to when the shifter was already dead. I don't know Y/N I just feel like I'm losing him. I'm just worried if he doesn't stop I'll have to...I'll have to stop him."  
You took his hand and squeezed it gently, noting the tears in his eyes and knowing that you were probably the only person that he's let see them.   
"We'll figure it out Sammy. I promise."   
Sam nodded and squeezed your hand tightly before pulling back and wiping at his eyes.  
"I guess I should let you go to sleep." He said quietly. "Since I ruined your night and all."  
"You didn't ruin my night, Sam. There's a guest room down the hall with an ensuite bathroom, feel free to shower."  
He grinned. "Is that your subtle way of telling me I stink?"  
"Not really being that subtle." You winked and kissed the top of his head--which you could only reach because he was sitting down and you were now standing--and headed upstairs, crawling into bed next to Caden and slipping into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
